


Your Ghost

by alienchrist



Category: Last Exile, Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio was haunted in every sense of the term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ghost

Dio was haunted in every sense of the term, though he did everything in his power not to show it. It really wasn’t so bad, this thing some people called survivor’s guilt, if they called it something other than sad and being unable to let go of the past. In the still, black night, some of these ghosts still woke him up, gasping and covered in sweat. He banished such ghosts with loud laughter, jokes and silly photographs, with impressive aerial stunts and shoveling cake into his mouth by the forkful.

He was alive. They were not. He liked rubbing it in.

There was one ghost Dio always allowed to linger. He imagined the gentle wind as fingers in his hair. On those days he thought he would lean over an edge and fall, he was sure there was a hand in his, pulling him away.

When the memories of that ghost wakened him, he let it stay, and tears soaked his pillow. Sometimes he reached out, wishing to put his hands around his hips and hold onto something solid. In those moments, he wanted to curse the ghost.

But he could never bring himself to tell it to leave his side, in spite of the pain. Perhaps that meant he was never truly moving on, but perhaps he didn’t need to. He never wanted to lose that sense of steadiness and direction, the safety and love.

It was not a ghost of a person but of a promise. _I will always remain at your side._

Dio whispered to the wind, “As long as you’re here, I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fanart response on tumblr (http://superbilliam.tumblr.com/post/30044026045/dio-was-haunted-in-every-sense-of-the-term-though).


End file.
